Brother Swap
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: Canada, Prussia and Romano somehow switch bodies.
1. Intro

Brother Swap Intro

 **North American Bros**

Canada sighs as he places the last dish from dinner in the cupboard. He exits the kitchen and goes to the living room to see America watching a movie at a high volume. He walks over and taps him on the shoulder.

"America" he says in his quiet voice

America ignores him so Canada taps his shoulder again.

"America, I'm going to bed, can you turn it down?"

Still no response

Canada sighs and makes his way to the stairs.

"Goodnight" he mumbles before walking up the stairs

He brushes his teeth before going to his room and changing into his red flannel pajamas. He pats Kumajiro, who is already asleep, and climbs into bed. The sound of Americas movie rings in Canada's ears as he takes off his glasses and lays down.

'Just once I want to be a real big brother'

 **German Bros**

Germany is sitting at the dining room table drumming his fingers on the table. He glances at the clock just as it goes from 12:59 Pm to 1:00 Am.

"I don't know why I'm so worried, he can handle himself" Germany mumbles

Just as he says this the front door opens and Germany leaps to his feet. He walks into the foyer to see a drunk Prussia stumble in.

"Bruder, you were out drinking again! If you keep doing this, you will drink yourself to death!" Germany shouts, fuming

"Not so loud West, my head is killing me" Prussia mumbles

Germany grumbles in German and watches as Prussia stumbles out of the foyer and to his room in the basement. He listens and hears the creaking of the bed spring as Prussia flops down on it and light snoring drifts out. He sighs and tiptoes down the stairs and sees him splayed out on the bed. He sighs again and picks Prussia up and fixes the blankets. After taking off his shoes, socks, pants and shirt he slips him under the covers and tucks him in.

"Sometimes I think I'm the older bruder" Germany mumbles as he goes back upstairs and heads to bed

He brushes his teeth and gets into a pair if German flag boxes and loose tank top.

"For once I wish I had a bruder I can rely on"

He scoffs and gets into bed, closing his eyes.

'Like that will ever happen'

 **Italy Bros**

"Fratello, I didn't mean too, please don't be angry!"

Italy cries for forgiveness as Romano storms out of the kitchen, pasta sauce dripping from his face and shirt. Italy continues crying until Romano stops and he bumps into his back. Romano spins around and glares at his trembling brother.

"I'm tired of this shit! I'm taking a shower and going to bed!"

He shouts before turning and going to the bathroom. He throws the door open then slams it shut. He turns on the shower and tears off his clothes as he waits for it to warm up. When it was warm he tosses his clothes to the side and gets in. instantly the sauce began coming off his body and down the drain.

"Stupido, fratello" he grumbles as he uses a cloth to wash himself

Once clean Romano turns off the water and gets out. He quickly dries off and wraps the towel around his waist. He pokes his head out to see Italy gone and the door to his room closed.

'Must have gone to bed'

Romano goes to his room and dries himself off before pulling on a pair of Italian flag boxers and crawling under the covers. He stares at the ceiling, thinking. He turns to his side and sighs.

'I'll talk to him in the morning'


	2. Canada

Brother Swap Chapter 1

The next morning Canada blinks his eyes open but immediately closes them due to the throbbing head ache.

'Ugh, did I hit my head last night?'

Canada tries to opens his eyes again and the first thing that surprises him is that his vision is clear, not blurry. The second is that the sunlight isn't shining through the window into the room. He sits up and looks around. To one side is a desk with bookshelves filled with books and a door he assumes leads to a bathroom. In front of him is a big closet. And to his other side is a door with stairs leading up to it, a couch and a TV. The room itself looks twice as big as his own.

"Vhere am I?"

Immediately Canada's hands fly to his mouth.

'My accent, why does it sound different?'

A chill runs down his back and he looks down to see him wearing nothing but Prussian flag boxers.

'Prussian flag?'

Ignoring the pain in his head, Canada jumps out of bed and goes to the bathroom. The light is already on so he goes right to the mirror. Instead of a blond Canadian he sees a red eyed Prussian. He reaches forward and touches the mirror. His eyes drift to his pale arm. He fingers some of his messy but soft silver, white hair and gently tugs his pale skinned cheeks and stares into his ruby eyes. He grins and strikes a pose.

"I am ze Awesome Prussia!"

"…"

'What am I doing?'

He goes to the closet and pulls out a white long sleeve shirt and jeans not wanting to take off his boxers and see Prussia's '5 meters'. He goes to put on some socks but see one of his toenails is pink. He ignores that and puts them on and runs to the stairs. As soon as he opens the door the smell of sausage and bacon drifts to his nose. He follows the scent to the kitchen and sees Germany at the stove cooking breakfast with his back to him.

"Guten Morgen West" Canada says entering the kitchen 'Thank god I know German'

Germany jumps and turns around.

"Bruder, I didn't expect you to be up so early"

"Why?"

"Well, considering how late you got home last night and how drunk you were, I expected you to be in bed all day"

'That explains the headache'

"I'm too awesome to let a hangover get to me"

"Right, would you like some breakfast?"

"Ja, I'm starving"

Canada looks at the table.

"would it be ok if I set the table?" he asks

Germany pauses before answering.

"Ja sure"

Canada grins. He opens cupboards and drawers until he finds plates and utensils. He gives two plates to Germany and places knives and forks on the table. Germany watches him out of the corner of his eye. Canada opens the fridge which is mostly filled with beer.

"What would you like to drink?" he asks

"Beer is gut"

'They have beer for breakfast!?'

Canada takes two beers out of the fridge and puts them on the table. Germany serves the food and brings the plates over. The two sit down and began eating.

'Bruder is acting strange, it's a nice change but still… I will ask him about it later' Germany thinks


	3. Prussia

Brother Swap Chapter 2

Prussia groans. Not wanting to open his eyes due to the sunlight shining through the window. Sunlight? Prussia quickly sits up and looks around. He immediately notices the walls aren't cement grey but a cream color. On the wall across from him are a desk and bookshelf, above the desk are pictures of Italy and Romano as well as the country itself. To one side is a large double door closet. The other side is the door out.

'What the, where am I?'

Prussia slowly gets out of the big comfy bed and walks over to the desk. He examines the pictures. Some of them are old but one catches his attention. It is an old painting of chibi Italy and Romano sitting on Rome's knees. Italy is smiling happily while hugging his brother, Romano is looking away with his arms crossed and pouting. Prussia smiles fondly as he brushes his fingers against the picture. He looks back at the bed sees the bed spread is the Italian flag.

'Now I'm really confused…'

Out of curiosity he brings his hand up and examines it. Dark tan skin. Feeling confused, Prussia darts out of the room. He gasps. The walls are lined with paintings. After a frantic search he finds a mirror in the living room. Italy is there watching TV and he nearly screams when he runs in. Prussia examines himself in the mirror. Dark tan skin, olive green eyes and dark auburn hair with a curl to the right. He reaches up and tugs the curl and immediately feels a twitch in his lower region. Being the idiot he is he pulls it again but harder and his cheeks turn pink as he moans.

"Fratello, what are you doing?" Italy asks confused as to why his brother is pulling his own curl

Prussia looks at Italy, only now noticing he is in the room.

"Italy, what are you doing here?" Prussia asks

Italy tilts his head to the side, confused.

"I live here, like you" he answers

Prussias' eyes widen. He looks around the Italian themed house and recognizes everything since he has been here before.

"Oh Scheiße!" Prussia swears

"Fratello, why are you speaking German, is this your way at getting back at me for yesterday?" Italy asks both confused and sad

Prussia looks at Italy.

"What did you do?" he asks

"You scared me while I was making pasta and I accidentally threw some sauce at you, you thought I did it on purpose but I didn't"

It takes Prussia a few seconds to figure out what's going on. When he does he sits next to Italy and rubs his back to comfort him.

"I don't think he's mad at you, it was an accident and I'm sure he'll forgive you" Prussia says

Italy is still confused but nods. It is quiet until Prussias' stomach growls.

"Guess I'm hungry, let's go eat" Prussia says standing and holding his hand out for Italy

Italy smiles and takes Prussias hand. The two walk to the kitchen and work together to make breakfast. Italy doesn't bother to question why his brother is helping him. It's a nice change and he likes it.


	4. Romano

Brother Swap Chapter 3

Romano groans, the morning light shining in his face. He opens his eyes then closes them. It takes a minute for him to adjust to the light. He blinks to get rid of the morning blurriness but it doesn't go away. He keeps blinking but his vision is still blurry. He tries again but still the same result. He shoots up in alarm. He looks around the room and everything is blurry.

'What the fuck is going on?' he wonders in his head

He stumbles out of the bed and room. He gropes the walls trying to find the bathroom. By sheer luck he finds it and walks into the cold tiled room. He turns to the mirror and squints to see his reflection. He can see blond hair with a curl to the right, blue violet eyes and cream skin.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

His eyes widen at the sound of his voice.

'Where is my accent?!'

"Dude, what's with the yelling so early in the morning?"

Romano's head snaps to the door. He squints too see who it is but can't quite distinguish them.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demands

"Uh, I'm America"

Romano's eyes widen in horror.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yells

America sticks his fingers in his ears.

"Dude, quit yelling, I'm right here and this is my house" he says

"No it isn't, it's my house and I live here with mi fratello!" Romano yells

"Fratello?" America asks confused

"HOW DARE YOU BUTCHER OUR LANGUAGE WITH YOUR STUPID ACCENT!" Romano screams, waving his arm in Americas face

America grabs the arm before it can hit him. Romano's other arm flies out and America grabs that one too. Romano struggles and screams in America's grip which isn't very tight.

"Dude, you need to calm down!" he shouts

Romano immediately freezes and his body goes limp.

"Good, now I can explain why you can't see"

Romano looks up, curious.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's because you're not wearing your glasses"

"Glasses, I don't need glasses"

"Yes you do, now come on"

America lets go of one arm and pulls Romano back to the bedroom. He leaves him at the doorway and goes to the bedside table. He comes back and slips a pair of glasses on Romano's face he blinks as his vision clears. Romano's browns furrow in confusion.

'What the fuck is going on, why do I need glasses and why do I look like a different person, I don't understand?'


	5. Germany and Canada

Brother Swap Chapter 4

After breakfast Germany watches as Canada hums an unknown tune as he washes the dishes.

"Bruder, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Germany asks

"Ja, why?" Canada asks turning to him

"Well, you're acting really different"

'Oh no, I am being too obvious' Canada thinks, frantic 'I need to think of something'

"Oh? Well, I just want to be helpful"

Germany stares intently while Canada is trying to find a way out.

"After this I am going to lay down. I just wanted food"

'That sounds more like him'

"I am going to get changed" Germany says, turning to leave the room

But he just goes around the corner and waits.

Canada lets out s sigh and finishes the dishes, leaving them in the drying rack.

'Pretending to be Prussia is harder than I thought it would be'

He looks around the kitchen as he dries his hands.

'I don't know how long I'm going to be like this so I should get used to it'

Still lost in thought, Canada replaces the towel and leaves the room. He almost knocks over Germany who is annoyed he didn't get any information.

Germany manages to stay on his feet, but Canada trips over his own and falls in to Germany. His weight isn't enough but the momentum is and after a few seconds Germany loses his balance and falls to the floor with Canada on top of him. After a couple of seconds Canada springs to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" he shouts before running away

Germany listens to his rapid footsteps until the basement door slams shut. There is only one thing in his mind as he sits on the floor with a confused face.

'Since when does bruder apologize?'

In the basement Canada is sitting on the bed, with pale hands tugging his hair. After a few moments he realizes his blunder.

"Oh shit"

Canada slaps himself.

'No English, I have to speak German when around Germany. I need to be careful who knows what he will do to me when he realizes I'm not Prussia'

Canada sighs and he can feel his eyelids getting heavy.

"Prussia doesn't have much stamina" he mumbles then takes off his clothes but the boxers and climbs under the covers

'A nap sounds good' suddenly a thought comes to him 'I wonder where Prussia is and how my body is?'

'I hope I'm not like this for long'

 **AN:** **Thank you all so much for the reviews. This will all be explained soon~**

 **Quick recap:**

 **Canada is Prussia and is acting like him**

 **Prussia is Romano and is acting like nothing is wrong**

 **Romano is Canada and he is freaking out**

 **To the guest with no name Canada is older than America. It was discovered first by he vikings. If the two are twins (which they are not! ) Canada's birthday is first. If they are the same age 19 again Canada's birthday is first. I will stop there.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL~**


End file.
